1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an album provision system and an album provision method. Particularly, the present invention relates to an album provision system and an album provision method for an album on which a viewing protection film is applied.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a number of images captured by a digital still camera while traveling are laid out in a predetermined template, displayed on a television monitor or printed on papers, so that the images are viewed in form of an album. Additionally, viewers are provided a number of captured images which are printed on a magazine or an album with the layout by such as a designer, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-221647.
However, when an album with an elaborate layout is created in the above disclosed invention, the user being the client of the album wants to previously check the finishing state of the album. The user can check the finishing state of the album on a monitor through a network such as Internet, but it is not necessarily that the album displayed on the monitor is colored as well as the actual album. Therefore, the user desires to check the finishing state by actually seeing the real album.
In this case, the album creator may provide a created album to the user without charging for creating the album in order to cause the user to check the finishing state. At this time, the user may copy the album without paying the fee. Meanwhile, in the case that the album creator charges for creating the album at this point, if the user requests to change the layout of the album, the album creator should charge the user again, so that the accounting system is complicated.